


Confrontation

by oneplumshortofafruitpie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, don't be afraid i would never hurt them too much..., mild violence, not explicitly but they're also kinda canon sooo, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneplumshortofafruitpie/pseuds/oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hovering over him, yet again, was Sousuke Yamazaki. He didn't know what to do as he stared, bewildered, at the seething rage before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this August 2014 on FF, before Eternal Summer had ended and like right after Sousuke had cornered Haru near the vending machine, I think. So, the timeline is skewed, forgive me.

Almost exaggeratedly loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Haruka turned as they neared him. Hovering over him, yet again, was Sousuke Yamazaki. He didn't know what to do as he stared, bewildered, at the seething rage before him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of his way." Sousuke's voice was eerily monotone, contrasting the obvious roiling emotion clear in his expression.

When Haru said nothing, Sousuke's expression darkened further as his eyebrows lowered and his upper lip pulled back over his teeth in a furious grimace.

Haru watched with wide eyes as Sousuke's arm pulled back and a fist formed in seemingly slow motion. He vaguely heard a door open to his left.

It was Makoto who came through the door and stumbled upon this scene. It took a millisecond for his brain to process Haru's frightened and affronted expression, eyes wide and innocent like a deer in headlights. His body instantly reacted, lurching forward with a speed he normally didn't possess. By some luck, he managed to grasp Sousuke's arm and shove it off it's path with his momentum just as his fist brushed Haru's nose.

Makoto kept a crushing grip on the arm in his left hand as he grabbed Haru with his right, pulling him into his chest and rotating his body so that Haru was further from Sousuke. Haru resisted the urge to clutch at Makoto's shirt.

When Makoto looked briefly down into swirling blue eyes, Haru's heart squeezed at the worry and fear for Haru clouding the bright green and making the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and between his eyebrows look wrong.

Makoto's head whipped back to Sousuke with a steely glare.

"What could have  _possibly_  caused you to try to hurt Haruka." His voice was tight and quiet, but there was venom and ice in it.

"Out of my way."

Makoto just faced Sousuke, releasing his wrist and shoving Haru behind his back. Haru's heart beat fast as he looked at the severe expression that Sousuke was now directing at Makoto.

"M-makoto don't get in-" Sousuke's vision immediately snapped to Haru, looking angrier at just the sound of his voice.

"I won't move." Haru wasn't sure who Makoto had aimed his declaration at, but Sousuke tore his eyes from Haru.

"…Fine," and before they could react, Sousuke had delivered a blow to Makoto's face.

"MAKOTO!" Haru had to wrap his arms around Makoto to anchor and keep him from falling backwards.

He pressed nearly shaking palms to Makoto's back to help him stand straight. Makoto rubbed his cheek with one hand, and looked right back into Sousuke's eyes, while pushing Haru back further with the other. Haru tried resisting, but his limbs felt weak as he leaned to the side trying to glimpse the discoloration blooming on Makoto's right cheek. All that came out of his mouth was quiet squeak that sounded alarmingly close to a whimper.

"There is NO reason I will accept for you hurting him. Try it and you'll regret it." Sousuke scoffed at his threat, sneered at Makoto, then at Haru.

Makoto twitched.

Suddenly his right fist snapped forward and landed a powerful impact on Sousuke's nose. The tall dark-haired man stumbled back and fell with a thud to the ground.

"Ah!" Sosuke sat up and grabbed his nose with a hand. A small trickle of blood flowed from beneath it.

Makoto took a step forward and kicked Sousuke in the chest making him lose his breath and cough to catch it as he hit the ground again.

Makoto rested a shoe on Sousuke's left shoulder and spoke in a tone that had probably never left his mouth before; "I'll ask again. What do you have against Haru?"

Sousuke tried to maintain dignity in his position, and while glaring at Haru growled out, "He cares so  _little_  about what he's doing that he doesn't even care who he drags down or  _steps_  on!" He stared pointedly at Makoto's shoe then up to his face. "And he apparently would  _never_  learn if I don't teach him a lesson."

Makoto's eyebrows drew down and his mouth curled into a near snarl. He put weight into the foot on Sousuke's shoulder.

" _AH!_ " Sosuke's voice echoed in the empty hallway, face creased in restrained pain.

"You don't  _know_  him! He cares deeper than anyone, and that is  _LAST_  thing he would do, let alone selfishly or with no reason!"

"Makoto!" Haru reached a hand out just as a door near them burst open. Magenta hair was the first thing Haru saw.

"Sousuke?!" Rin's eyes finally fell on the scene and widened as they took it in. " _Sousuke_! I heard your voice…"

Rin ran over and slid onto his knees by the large man's head. Makoto removed his foot just as Rin reached over to shove it off.

"What the  _FUCK_  were you doing Makoto?! That shoulder is already injured!" Makoto's eyebrows jumped up and his eyes came back to earth as he stared at Rin's hands ghosting uselessly over the man lying on the floor.

Haru took careful steps over to gently grab Makoto's arm, and pulled him back to give them some space. Haru stared worriedly up at the turbulent emotions in green eyes.

Rin was glaring at the both of them now.

"What the  _fuck_  happened here?" He looked back down to use his sleeve to gently dab away the blood trickling from Sosuke's nose. Makoto's shoulders stiffened again.

"I had to stop him from hurting Haru, so why don't you ask  _him_  why he was cornering Haru in the first place." They watched Rin's eyes widen and meet Sousuke's.

"You… you wouldn't…" But Rin knew that Makoto well enough to know that he was the last person to get angry, let alone violent. Only protecting Haru would be enough to make him. "…W-why...?"

"Rin…" Sousuke's voice was quiet. They just stared at each other. Rin unsurprisingly looked like he was going to cry.

"We'll leave you two to talk…" Neither of them spared a glance as Haru pulled Makoto from the hallway into the nearby locker room.

He gently sat Makoto on a bench and stood in front of him. Makoto stared at the floor feeling Haru's eyes on him. He eventually dropped his head into his hands and sighed shakily. He breathed deeply a few times, then let his quivering hands drop between his legs.

"I know. You don't have to say anything…I'm so sorry Haru." His voice was unsteady and it pulled at something in Haru.

So he sat on the bench next to Makoto, close enough that their thighs were pressed together, and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Makoto immediately pulled him in tightly with both arms. Haru dropped his face into Makoto's neck and finally breathed. For now, they didn't need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Haru can stand up for himself, and would definitely stand up for Makoto, but for some reason I liked the idea of him not even being able to react properly when he sees Makoto get hurt. I want to think that it would affect him to the core and he would have to process it. Plus Haru is such a sensitive soul that I also think he might curl into himself and not know what to do in a confrontation, especially physical. I wanted him to need Makoto; his warm arms and familiar eyes making him feel safe. (I'm a sap and I can't apologize for it anymore)
> 
> Plus badass Makoto. Who would then later get all sensitive. Why do I hurt him (physically and mentally)? ;^;
> 
> Also I know Sousuke is the most precious teddy bear and I love him so dearly. I do think he could get like this over Rin if prompted though, the poor gentle soul.
> 
> I still don't know if I want to continue this. It definitely seems open to both MakoHaru and SouRin if I feel like it (or think of something good). People seemed to like it on FF, and now that I read it again it does seem like it needs more...


End file.
